


Family Zeus- Not so bad after all

by PercyJacksonHP



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Hera is their real mother, If you like it I take requests/ideas and write it for you (for this story), One Shot Collection, One-Shot Series, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyJacksonHP/pseuds/PercyJacksonHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hera wasn't really evil. Bitter, Oh yes, very bitter, but not evil. This is Hera's story of her and her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Zeus- Not so bad after all

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I'm moving most of my stories here as well. This is part of a series, but it's in no order; just lots of one-shots. If you like it and make a request one-shot idea for this then I will try to write it for you. Same applies to Family Poseidon and Hades. Enjoy :)

They all **_hated_** her. **_Despised_** her really. You hear of all the stories of how she, **_Goddess of Marriage, Home and Family, Patron of Woman and Queen of Olympus,_** was **_evil._**

 _Well_ , she thought, _how would you feel spending many a millennia with a husband who can’t keep his hands to himself?_

She didn’t always be like that you know. Hera wasn’t always a jealous wife, angry goddess, whatever they were saying about her this century. Hera remembers the days when she was _fun, joyful…._ **_Happy…_** of course that isn’t the case anymore. With Zeus being the way he was.

But, that **wasn’t** the **_affairs_** that made her like this. _Oh, no, no, no._ It all started a long, **_long_** time ago. Whenever Hara looks back on it, she remembers _everything_ , as if it happened _only yesterday_.

The three fates had just spoken of a prophecy. And the _only way_ to control the situation; the _outcome_ in the end, would be to have their children, **_their babies_** , become demi-gods. She _knew_ that was the only way. Don’t mistake Hera’s words to _acceptance_ **, NO** the vile words felt like ashes in her mouth. Hera did not accept this for quite a while, (still didn’t really) but they had to do this. For the sake of the **_entire world_**.  

 

Once everything was done- giving their children the potions to turn them; to be reborn - was over with, the gods waited. _They waited, waited and waited still_. Their children were nowhere to be seen or found. As the years turned into centuries, there was still no sign of them. The gods and goddesses were distraught, becoming angry and very bitter. They started seeking out someone to blame and they found that someone. **_Hera._** They didn’t think of how much she was _already_ blaming herself. They didn’t _want_ to because then that would make them feel _guilty_ and they _didn’t_ , **_couldn’t_** , **_and wouldn’t_** feel _that._ The gods and goddesses started _rumours._ Saying she _murdered_ women and children. Some tales were true; but only the very few of killing Zeus’s former mistresses and it was only the very few times. _Mostly..._ The tale of Lamia was _one_ of the most famous.

You see, Lamia was a lover of Zeus and a daughter of Hecate. Lamia had two children with Zeus and they were called Altheia and Demetrius. This is how the story goes;

_Lamia had attracted the attention of Zeus and accepted his courtship. But upon doing so, faced the wrath of the jealous Hera. Hera killed her children, Altheia and Demetrius, and then Lamia was turned into a monster. Angered at the goddess, she used an incantation to allow all the monsters in the world to sense the taint of half-bloods, so that they could always be found. Lamia did it out of spite so that Hera would finally understand her pain of losing her children after so many demigods have been killed._

Other stories say that Hera _forced_ her to **_eat_** her own children. But it’s **_not true_**. Hera would _never_ kill someone’s children, for she knew the pain of losing your child and would never wish that curse upon her greatest enemy. She’s the goddess of _family_ and patron of _women_ for **god’s sake!**

Everyone _knew_ the true story but _never_ corrected the lies.

But… it wasn’t _like_ that anymore. Since all their children are _home and safe_ the gods and goddesses have _apologised_ and are _coming out_ with the  truth that she is **not** evil. Bitter perhaps, _oh yes_ , very bitter. Even _Hera_ doesn’t disagree with that. **_But not evil._**

People come up to her throne, giving her their _thanks_ and _apologies_.  Its water under the bridge, as her brother Poseidon would say. She **_understands why_** they did it. Why they said all those things. She is a _mother_ , Hera understands this. That doesn’t mean it was easy to _smile_ and _nod_ along like it never happened. Hera may _forgive_ them but she will _never forget._

 

But that doesn’t bother Hera right now. Not when she hears the _laughter of her children_ as she glances around the throne room where the party is being held. Their all there.

 Zeus is sitting in his throne giving Hera a smile she hasn’t seen since they gave the potion to their kids. Enyo (Bellona) is here with her two daughters Hylla and Ryna. Ares (of course) is trying to pick a friendly banter with his twin sister. Hephaestus is here with his wife hanging of his arm like she used to, going on and on about love stuff while trying to keep an eye on their children. Eileithyia is fussing over her son Sosipolis. (Hera made a mental note to ask her daughter for the 116 time _this_ century who the father was.)

Hercules (her husband’s son) was dancing with his wife Hebe (Hera’s and Zeus’s daughter) while their twin sons Alexiares and Anticetus where playing sports, breaking a window half-way through their game of course.

Whilst Hera was in the middle of her musing, she spotted Thalia giving Jason a rough noogie on the head. Hera couldn’t help the small _smile_ that made its way onto her face at the sibling ‘fight’ in front of her. Thalia was defiantly her father’s daughter. Hera was listening to their conversation, which was something along the lines of Jason telling his older sister that he was going to tell on her to their mother, while Thalia was retorting back that he was a snitch and teasing him with being Hera’s little boy. And so the sibling’s began to fight over who was better for their parent’s attention.

 

Hera breathed in a deep breath. She had _missed_ days like this **_terribly_** and she couldn’t help but feel _exhilarate_ at the thoughts of _more_ days like this one. Hera began thinking that all this millennia, _waiting_ and _searching_ wasn’t that bad now that her family was together again and everything was fine.  Yes, the wait had been _worth_ it. Now they _wouldn’t_ take _anything_ for _granted_. Hera smiled. The wait was **_not so bad after all._**

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... I wrote this last year... Hope you liked it :)


End file.
